1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to emergency 911 calls from a wireless mobile communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless mobile communication devices, such as cell phones, are sometimes used to call emergency call services, such as public safety answering points (PSAPs) via 911.
Sometimes, however, the caller may be unable or unwilling to communicate verbally with the emergency call service. Some callers, for example, may be disabled and unable to speak. Other callers may be subject to conditions which may make speaking unsafe, such as being in the midst of a kidnapping or a robbery. Other users may not have enough time to deal with the delays which sometimes occur when placing a voice call to 911, such as delays caused by network congestion, dropped calls, and/or having to wait for a 911 operator. Still other users may be timid about the prospect of their voice call being recorded by 911, such as bystanders which might otherwise summons help. Still other users may be hearing impaired and unable to verbally communicate.
Text messaging may be a viable alternative in many of these circumstances. However, many 911 emergency call services lack the equipment necessary for receiving and responding to text messages and the funding for purchasing this equipment.